Masscared Magic
by KelseyAlicia
Summary: Alterive ending to the second season of Winx Club. Magic comes in many forms. How will a mask ball change the newest Winx Club member life?


The Winx Club Girls!

It was another perfect day of the week at Alfiea. Following months of combating the malevolence Lord Darkar and the trio of super powered Witches the girls were ready to kick back! There was one finally blow out party before everyone went back home. It was a masquerade party and all of the schools were coming. Even the witches from Cloud Tower and of course the girls couldn't be more impatient to see their loves from Red Fountain again.

Bloom was researching an ancient manuscript form her native world of Sparks. She was still hopeful that in the future one way or another she would be able to unlock the secrets to her past that wove so deeply within her fragile heart. She nestled herself against an under the weather extraordinary mercury orchid with her bonded pixie Lockett resting on her shoulder.

"Ok let's see here it is. A spell to restore life to ailing plants." whispered the lengthy scarlet-headed fairy as she closed the manuscript and sighed. "Ok let see if I can pronounce this accurately." Focusing her winx energy she commenced to cast the enchantment "_Kida oribadia restorisa kyiay!" _As she opened her big blue eyes and grinned as the blossom was restored to health.

"I did it! Yes I did it! Lockett! Look!" she said with much enthusiasm in her voice.

"Bloom! You seem to discover the keys to more of the doorways of your heart every day! I'm so proud of you!" said Lockett with a quick smile and kissed.

"In point of fact, she did have more of probability to accomplish something then be unsuccessful, Lockett. Bloom's powers have been growing exponential since she first came here. Is that right Techna?" said Digit as the pixie flit around over Techna right shoulder merrily.

"I quite agree, Digit. Bloom your powers have grown greatly since our first meeting over a year ago. It helps that you do have the most powerful magic in the magical universe at your fingertips." Responded Techna as she scanned a few things into her computer. She pulled back a loose lock of pink hair out her face.

"You know Tec? Facts and data will only get you so far. But thanks." Bloom said as the walked with their pixies to the center of the quad. Coming towards at a very high velocity was Stella and her pixie Amora and she was hauling something rather large.

"You whoa! Girlfriends! They finally came! I've been waiting in Magix for the last three hours! And they finally came!" said Stella as she landed.

"Stella! Take a breath! Ok what came?" asked Bloom to Stella as she gave her some water.

"The gowns for the ball tonight of course, silly? Remember we ordered them like a month ago form "_Magical Wardrobe_?" Of course I made a few alterations and will be doing everyone hair and makeup for tonight! I'm an artist when it comes to stuff! I knew studying under the greatest visionaries would pay off. Oh I really hope Brandon loves these masks I've actually made! Here yours guys." Stella said in an extraordinarily sprightly tone of voice.

"Hey girls! Wow Stella are those rad dresses we ordered?" called Musa as she carried a CD Player with various great tunes pulsing out of it. Her pixie Tune was with her and she seemed to in fact like the composition for once.

"Wow I've never heard that before it positively dreamy!" remarked Bloom as the melody wove it way between their ears.

"Yes it seems to be comprised of 15 jazz, 30 classic and 55 soft rock. It is quite good. But being from the realm of Harmonics that must be a natural gift to learn best from music, am I right, Musa?" asked Techna as she broke down the music.

"Yeah. It is easy. But you still have to work very hard at it! Tune and me have been up for the last three nights coming up with the ideal waltz composition for the social gathering tonight and this it! I give you "The Mystery of Moonlight Magic!" said as she played the sweet melody.

"This is the work of a grand young lady. You did well, Musa." Praised Tune happily.

"Let stop the chatter and go help Flora and Layla put up the decorations. We did promise Ms. Fairgonda we help! Come on girls, let's move it! The quicker that finished the more rapidly we can hit the school health spa and be with the boys." hollered Stella as she pushed the girls to the dance room.

Flora was using her power over nature with Chatta's help of course to spread a great diversity of exotic flowers and other plant life. "Oh Flora this magnificent work you deserver a shout of approval! Here it goes!"

"Flora! Flora! She can make anything cultivate! She our own mother nature! She has the green thumb that can't be beat! Go Flora!" cried Chatta happily.

"Oh Chatta! It is nothing. All these plants need is three things. A little time, lots of love and of course tenderness." Breathing in the blissful fragrance. "I'm please that I was finally able to achieve one of my goals." She mused contentedly.

"What that you finally told Helia that you liked him?" asked Layla as she did a flip from the top of a stepladder and landed on the other perfectly as she draped the decorations.

Going red in the face she laughed. "I wrote my parents and told them that I've got a boyfriend. They have been waiting for that news for so long. My mother in particularly. She thought I never come out of my shell. Helia is coming visit this summer for two weeks. I hope my parents love him." She said apprehensively.

"Oh Flora! They'll find him irresistible! He extremely pleasant." Said Layla as she quickly turned to hang up some scent candles. No one become aware of a bead of moisture gently sloping down her delicate face. The tear landed on the infant pixie in her hood.

"Bah Ba?" Piff said as she fluttered up to Layla cheek and wept the tear before the other girls notice it.

The evening set in quickly and the boys arrived in their dashing eveningwear and awe-inspiring masks. But of course a mere mask can't deceive an individual who is if truth were told in love. For they see the person within who lays beneath the surface.

All the girls grabbed their boys and flew to the dance floor, Bloom and Sky, Brandon, and Stella, Techna and Timmy, Riven and Musa and finally the most recent couple Flora and Helia.

Everyone was having a great time in his or her eye-catching gowns each and every one but Layla who was in a sea foam green evening dress and staring at the ceiling in with a look of dishearten on her attractive features.

Bloom saw out the corner of her eye a tear fall down her new friend's face and excused herself from Sky who went to get something to drink.

"Hey, Layla? You ok? I know you are used to being on your own. That your very interpersonal but why you look like you are heartbroken?" she asked as she took out her handkerchief and wept her face.

"Stella will be extremely irritated if you smudge up the massacre, Bloom. I'm fine. It nothing, I'm fine, I'm fine." She said as she fool around with her lengthy flowing brunette tresses.

"Don't lie. It's not becoming of a princess. My parents hated when I lied and that was before I found out I was Princess of Sparks." Bloom said sympathetically.

"Its just that well I'm jealous of you, Bloom, you and all the other girls." She said in defeated.

"Jealous? Of us why?" she inquired extremely confused.

"I want love. You have parents who love you for who you are and let you be yourself. You have great friends. You have a boy who gives up everything to be with you. All of you have that. I just wish I did as well." She came clean with the truth.

"I'm surprise, thoroughly flabbergasted. I thought you didn't desire to walk down the aisle and say I do? I'm misguided?" Bloom inquired bewildered

"I thought so to. But the more time we spent together this school year the more I learned about myself. A girl can change her mind as countless times as she modify her outfit correct? That is what we do right? Keeping the boys guessing the whole day through?" she said with a query smile

"Play their emotions and pushing their buttons that what we girls do. Ha Ha! That is so true! So you want to be in love?" she agreed

"Look all the boys from Red Fountain. Each and every one of them is dancing with someone else. What am I to do?" asked Layla

"I'll tell you what you're going to do. You are going to take a shot at romance and let see if fate smiles upon the Princess of the realm of Tides! Come on!" she shouted elated as they ran to the dance floor and began to dance.

But Layla broke away from the crowd and ran but got smacked to the ground and brought a guy down with her.

"So sorry! Here your mask…" she said as she picked up a small eye mask.

"Thank you milady. You are most compassionate." Said the boy in a incredibly dreamy accent.

She looked him over from top to bottom. He was such a princeling. He was tall with a very well built body, along with long dark green hair and ocean blue eyes. Nicely cut jaw. His skin was the color of cinnamon sugar. He was so handsome she simply lost her breath.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to knock you down." Apologized Layla

"Its alright! Here my apology." He said as he made a rose come into sight from behind her ear and gave it to her.

She went crimson in the face and giggled embarrass "You are most magnificent. I've not witness you when we been at your school. What year are you?" She said as she led him to a table and got a drink for each of them.

"I'm a junior." He said as he sipped his drink.

"Do you fancy a dance, sire?" she asked anxiously

"I would be flattered," whispered the princeling

They began to dance in the silver of crescent moonlight. She led and was wonderful.

"You have mind of your own Princess. I see great inner strength within your soul. You seem to be very fun. You've assisted in saving the universe from Darkar didn't you? Your Layla?" inquired the unfamiliar person he said as they began to play an extremely quick waltz.

"Yes. I make up my own mind now. I'm not a helpless damsel in distress. I can take care of myself. I'm glad I came to Alfiea. I never would've known how wonderful true friends could be or the adventures that wait just beyond your dreams. There is more then one kind of magic. I wish to experience more of it." She whispered as she laid her head against his chest.

He put his hand on her shoulder and above her waist. "You are quite attractive, Layla. I dreamed of you since I was small. Since I saw you dancing in the street. I liked you then. Now I love you." He whispered into her ear.

"What are you pray tell going on about? I don't even know your name? But still I felt like we've danced once before. Who are you?" she asked as she gazed into those huge ocean blue eyes.

"Do you recall when you were 11 years old and it was the first rain of spring? My older Jarah and I were passing by two streets away. We just came from the seashore. It was my 12 birthday and he took me on his new wave bike. We came back a different path and there you where dancing in the rain. You looked like angel. I watched complete memorized. Then it happen." He said.

"What happened? I don't recall that day." She said uncertainly, and yet he still seemed familiar.

"You slipped on the wet pavement and hit your head. I came over and stitched and bandaged your head and you woke to me. You said "Thank you. How can I repay you?"

"I said I wish to dance just once with you. So we dance just the two of us in starry rainy night. My brother called me and I left before I could give you my name." He said 'I did mange when I went back to there and found a single strand of your hair. I just want to know you more." He said.

Realization crossed her features. "I remember now! I'd almost failed to remember regarding that night. But that does give an explanation to this little blemish on my brow. What is your first name? For have secretly dreamed of you all my life since that day!"

"I'm Jaden son of Lord Julian and Lady Juno one of the Lords in your father court I'm sure you're aware?"

"He a bit of a reclusive and only meets in his privet home. I knew he had children but I had never met them. You have been watching me? You're my special friend who left gifts and letters when I was sad?" she pressed him.

"Yes. I've loved you from a distant beloved princess. I've seen you grow into this blossoming young woman that stands before me at this moment. I was just too introverted. I talk to my family but I am short on what is considered necessary for speaking up. I was too shy to have a discussion with you earlier than this. But no more." Jaden said as he leaned in to kiss her.

"I was afraid to love afraid to find friends and adventure. The pixies were great but my friends in the Winx Club are the most excellent things ever to happen to me. I wouldn't trade what took place this year for nothing! Thanks for being more then just a daydream." She said as she bends forward into the kiss.

The girls and the guys with pixies dance the night away and then took a photograph. Magic beyond doubt comes in countless special appearances.

The End.


End file.
